


Pills and Potions

by cherryvvoid



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Big brother Inquisitor, But only so he could look after his little sister when she went to the circle, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reincarnated Character is the little sister to the Inquisitor, Reincarnated Character uses magic differently than the people in thedas and they notice, Templar Inquisitor, shes weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvvoid/pseuds/cherryvvoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life in Thedas started off with fear and confusion and it didn't really get any better from there. </p>
<p>Reincarnated!Modern Oc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pills and Potions

Death was a big black void of nothing, nothing, and even more _nothing_.  
  
Waking up from her light coma like doze - because the dead can't sleep like the living - she blinked, yawning languidly.  
  
Breathing air into the lungs that had previously been full of water and pain as she sunk to the bottom of the lake, she marveled at how she was taking in oxygen that wasn't truly _there_.  
  
She had been here for a long time, longer than she would have liked and when she first had woken up here, she had nearly lost her mind.  
  
With the previous memories swirling around in her head and a strange, foreign beam of light protruding from her chest, it was really no surprise that she had lost it.  
  
She'd been _terrified_ and _shaken_ and she had screamed for her mother as pitiful as that seemed. She had hollered until her throat went raw and it _hurt_ to swallow but she kept going because she didn't know what _else_ to do.  
  
Hysterically scratching at the patch of light until her skin stung and burned, she had called and called and called but when no one had _miraculously_ appeared within the surrounding darkness she had immediately fallen to tears, and let her just say when she cried, _she cried._  
  
Loud guffawing, body wracking sobs poured from her throat until snot dripped down from her nose. Red blotches formed on her browned cheeks as drool pooled at the corners of her mouth and she felt _wrecked_. She had no idea how long she was at it until she found herself unable to produce tears and she was left _dry sobbing_ as she tugged at her hair and dug the heels of her palms deep into her eye sockets.  
  
She had curled herself into the fetal position and just _hung_ there. Not moving, thinking, or seeing and before long she simply _shut down._  
  
It had been a dark time and she was lucky that she had never been one to allow herself to wallow, else she would have stayed curled up forever.  
  
Unfurling herself from her pity cocoon with begrudging acceptance heavy on her chest, she set about figuring out exactly why she hadn't met flames or the pearly white gates.  
  
Before this she hadn't been a bad person, she really hadn't.  
  
Bringing her knees to her chest and she hugged her calves and sighed. Letting her bare feet dangle down in the abyss she stared around and reflected.  
  
She remembered everything from when she was still "Kim" and "Kim" hadn't been an evil person. Granted she hadn't been very righteous either but then again, who ever really was?  
  
Kim had talked down and about others but she had also been loyal to a fault. She had loved, she had hated, and she had coveted because she was only human. Kim had her ups and downs and her wrongs and rights, the former sometimes more often than the latter but definitely not enough to warrant _eternal_ _damnation_.  
  
"Surely I was nothing so bad to deserve this _purgatory_ or whatever it is." She grumbled, watching her small, brown delicate toes flex.  
  
Maybe she hadn't gone through the whole process of death yet? Maybe she was in the halfway zone and was just...floating here and _waiting_.  
  
For what exactly, she didn't know but her soul had to go _somewhere_. This place, as nonthreatening as it seemed, didn't feel like the _end_.  
  
Glancing down at the thread of the green energy protruding from her chest that stretched off into the distance, Kim quickly waved one hand through the intangible thing. Bringing her fingers to eye level she narrowed her gaze at the tingly feeling it left behind and she hummed. Looking back and forth between the part attached to her body and the one that led off into the distance, Kim eventually leaned forward, intent on following the path of the beam.  
  
"It has to lead to somewhere right?" Kim huffed, waving her arms as if she were swimming, trying to find the right movement needed to be mobile. "And eventually I'll reach the end and get some damn answers."  
  
It had taken various poses, screams of irritation, and repeated trials and errors for her to figure out how to actually get somewhere and it couldn't have happened sooner.  
  
Funnily enough when she finally had enough of butterfly stroking and not getting anywhere she clenched her fists, threw her head back and let it rip.  
  
" _Goddammit, I can't take anymore of this shit!_ " Kim raged loudly, thrashing her limbs around futilely. "It's not like I'm trying to solve the fucking Da Vinci code so what does it take in this place to get me to fuckin' _MOVE!_ "  
  
And like she had said the magic word - which she had if one thought about it - she lurched forward at top speed. Wails of fear and surprise flying from her throat as her eyes watered and she windmilled frantically. Kim was only lucky that there was nothing to crash into or she might have died a second time.  
  
"Stop! Stop! _Stoooop_!" She shouted and like a tug rope she halted and flew head over heels into a mini cyclone where she spun until she lost momentum.  
  
Groaning to herself at the feeling of nausea she rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. That was so not fun, not fun at _all_. She was _dead_ , she shouldn't have to deal with shit like _motion sickness_.  
  
"There's some crazy rules for this place." She said once she regained her equilibrium. "But I should be able to get it down."  
  
Steeling herself she set about understanding how to fly around.  
  
Skip some time and here she was currently, leisurely traveling along. Kim was pleased to see the green energy beam thicken as she went, meaning she was getting closer to her destination. Which she was very happy about because she had been traveling for _quite_ some time now.  
  
During her long winded flights Kim had learned many things about where she was. She had taken to experimenting with the rules and space and one of her discoveries ended up being that every direction stretched on infinitely. No matter how fast she flew she would never reach a wall and somehow she always managed to end up back where she started with the beam leading her straight.  
  
That one she didn't understand but _hey_ , she was literally a soul stuck in _stasis_ , some things about the circle of life she just wasn't _meant_ to comprehend.  
  
Kim also knew she didn't need anything to keep existing, and by all the evidence she had the green thread kept her from fading or doing whatever souls did after breaking free from a body.  
  
It was interesting and she couldn't wait to get to the end. The void was peaceful but _god_ , she just wanted to get _out_! She couldn't tell time here but she would bet she had been in this place for years already.  
  
So intent on her thoughts of escape she didn't notice when the first tremor rocked her dark world but she sure as hell noticed the second one.  
  
Grabbing uselessly at the air for something to hold onto as everything shook and twisted, her eyes darted left to right, trying to find the cause of the disturbance.  
  
"W-what in the world is that?!" Kim screeched, willing herself to fly her fastest as the third quake was felt all the way down to her core.  
  
"Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap!" She repeated as something bright seemed to bloom on the horizon. Pulling to a halt she squinted her eyes and tried to ignore the shaking and focus on the big...glowing...portal-like... _hole_? Cautiously she leaned moved a bit forward and narrowed her eyes even further trying to see it better.  
  
Yep, it was indeed a portal and it contrasted harshly against the black of the atmosphere. Moving forward once again she watched the edges of the green vortex twist and distort, and started once she realized it was _sucking up the air._  
  
So invested in her thoughts on just what in the _hell_ the portal could be doing, she gave a loud and surprised squawk when the energy beam harshly yanked her forward. Throwing her body backwards and away, she stared wide eyes down at herself.  
  
"Oh _shit._ " She whimpered as the white thread gave a second mighty tug and sent her hurtling head first into the swirling vortex. Everything squeezed and contracted as she was pushed through to the end and Kim could tell anyone it _hurt_.  
  
Shutting her eyes and letting loose a scream she felt heat flare along her entire being as she was pulled out of the darkness and into - _some new place._

Some new, fairly  _ terrifying _ place because  _ holy actual fuck was that a fucking  _ **_demon_ ** _?! _

Standing stock still as this absolutely  _ disgusting _ , disfigured  _ thing _ surrounded by all green turned to face her, Kim could only give a strangled scream before she was yanked once again. This time through she went backwards.

  
She was still screaming as she went but she couldn't help but notice that it grew in pitch and intensity as she journeyed. Scrunching up her brow and frowning as much as she could around her wail, Kim could honestly say she sounded like a little newborn baby-   
  
"-Girl," A voice interrupted and Kim could feel herself freeze up even as she wailed louder. "say hello your daughter, Ser Trevelyan."   
  
And at this moment Kim - who probably wouldn't be Kim for much longer if what she thought was happening was happening - knew everything, for better or for worse, had just  _ changed _ .   
  
_ Reincarnation was a bitch and then some. _

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ao3 fanfiction!! I write on ff.net under the same pen name if you'd like to check me out. My Oc Apollymi Trevelyan was reborn in Thedas instead of just being dropped into it. I'm not sure if this has been done yet but I hope I do a good job!
> 
> If anyone was confused on what happened, the green light was connecting Apollymi to the fade from inside her original dimension. She was pulled into the body of a new born baby but she had to pass through the fade first. Hence why she saw the demon.
> 
> Reviews are deeply appreciated!!


End file.
